


Hunger

by shary101569



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shary101569/pseuds/shary101569
Summary: *R18，吃點肉(？





	Hunger

空氣中帶著某種奇異的芬芳，那是Minho從沒有聞過的味道，但是他不討厭那股濃郁的氣味佔領了他的鼻腔，然後進而在肺泡中流竄，他深深吸了一口氣，任憑空氣竄入身體，充斥在身體各處。

Minho的手掌貼著床緩緩移動，柔順的絲質床單順著指間滑過，手心與床單產生些微靜電，使得床單貼在冒汗的手心中，他的手掌有如毫無終點般的前進著，直到他摸到一股溫暖而柔軟的物體。

在接觸的瞬間，Minho用力握緊拳頭，然後他感覺到手中的物體開始掙扎，把他往反方向拉扯，他沒有任由那股力量拖著自己，反而使勁往他的方向一拉，一股重量就壓到Minho的身上。

但是眼前出現的是一張被白布遮掩的面孔，Minho勉強從透光的布料看到對方模糊的樣子，他沒有放開握緊的那隻手，他伸起另一隻手，慢慢靠近那層擋在他們之間的阻礙，隔著布料，他的指間先碰到對方的鼻梁，然後是嘴唇，他的指間感覺到對方的嘴唇微微向左提起，Minho知道那意味著什麼──他在笑，那個人因為他的舉動而笑了。

Minho有些惱怒地抓住那塊布料，就往旁邊一扯，白色的布料滑下床鋪，他也看見了對方的樣子，如同他所想的，對方正用淺褐色的眼眸望著他，帶著笑意的。

「Newt.」Minho輕聲地喊了對方的名字，他的手指勾住Newt敞開的衣領，然後往自己的方向拉扯，Minho把唇貼上對方的，Newt沒有掙扎，像是在等著他下一步的行動。

Newt沒有閉上雙眼，他的挑起眉毛，似乎在問著Minho：就只有這樣？

Minho伸出舌頭，用舌尖刷過Newt的薄唇，Newt沒有阻擋著他，任由他恣意地撬開他的牙關，闖入他的口腔，他們的舌尖交纏，誰也不讓誰地互相挑釁著。

Newt指節分明的手由沿著Minho的胸口向下撫摸，滑過腰際，順著大腿根部游移，這時Minho才發現他是一絲不掛地躺著，而這時Newt的手正停在他的鼠蹊部，遲遲不肯繼續移動。

他感覺到Newt的呼吸越來越急促，但Minho壓住對方的後頸，讓這個綿延許久了吻又持續拉長，他沒有放過Newt口中的任何一個角落，直到Newt咬了他的嘴唇，他才放開了自己的手掌。

Minho看著面部潮紅的Newt，原本壓住對方後頸的手掌滑落至鎖骨，另一隻手則從Newt襯衫的下襬爬入，Minho不打算隱藏自己心中的慾望，放任那些思緒不受控制，宛如餓了數十個世紀的饕餮，想把對方完全拆解後，一口吞入肚中。

帶著繭的手掌向上攀爬，手指勾勒出毫無贅肉的腰線，再往上竄去，Minho的手停留在Newt的胸口，感受著他的心臟跳動著，為了他的一舉一動而加速。

他輕輕地用唇擦過Newt的鼻尖，然後掃過對方的唇瓣，Minho沒有吻上Newt，只是感受著對方的呼吸，過於接近的距離讓他無法聚焦在Newt的雙眼，但他可以感覺到他的氣息掃過皮膚，帶著溫熱的濕氣。

Newt的身體向前傾，雙手撐在Minho的胸口，他含住Minho的上唇，用虎牙輕輕地咬住，嘴唇上的感覺介於疼痛和麻癢之間，Minho扣住對方的下巴，再次吻了上去。

Newt跨坐在Minho的身上，任由Minho扯開他身上唯一的襯衫，他看著對方親吻著自己的身體，濕溽的感覺在皮膚上留下印記，Newt忍不住微微顫抖著，在Minho所到之處的神經似乎都變得特別敏感，所有觸感都被無限放大。

Minho翻身將Newt壓在身下，空氣中的芳香氣味沒有散去，無孔不入地鑽進身體之中，但是除了最初的氣味之中已經參雜了更多味道，像是汗水，還有慾望。

他把自己的食指和中指伸入Newt的口中，而對方的舌頭煽情地捲住他的手指，Minho用手指關節扣住Newt的牙齒，在無法吞嚥的情況下，唾液沿著手指滑落手掌，然後漫延在Minho精壯的手臂上。

當Minho把手指抽出Newt的口中時，沾黏在指尖的液體形成銀色的絲線，Minho又將手指舔了一圈後，就把濕潤的手指緩緩插入對方的後穴，他聽見Newt發出微弱的抽氣聲，但他分不出來那究竟是疼痛或是其他感覺造成的。

Newt的呼吸更加混亂，但Minho沒有停下他的動作，他在放入第三隻手指時轉動自己的手腕，這讓Newt抓緊他的手臂，後方絞緊手指，讓Minho無法將手指退出，反而更加深入。

Newt在Minho戳中某一點時反射性地拱起了腰，但他依然咬緊下唇，Minho沒有多想就吻上他的唇，撬開他緊閉的雙唇，Newt再也無法將呻吟隱藏，夾雜著喘息的聲音傳進Minho耳裡。

他抽出手指，居高臨下地看著Newt，Minho將對方纖長的雙腿繞上自己的腰部，Newt臉上陷入情慾的迷矇眼神讓他看著入迷，就像是在告訴他，這個人已經完完全全屬於他一個人似的。

Minho沒等到Newt適應，就將自己硬挺的性器插入，Newt痛得抓緊床單，他不由自主地向後退，卻被Minho一把抓住小腿，然後向前挺進。

「Minho……」Newt像是求饒般喊著他的名字，但他沒有停下動作，可是當Minho再次挺進，頂到剛才的點時，Newt的腳趾因為快感而捲起，他唯一能做的，就是配合著Minho頻率，挺起自己的腰線。

「Minho、Min……」快感迅速累積，到了至高點時，Newt又喊了他的名字，Minho失控地動作，就在他感覺到自己的極限時，卻突然被人推了一把。

 

「Newt！」他張開眼的瞬間，看見Newt距離他的臉不到五公分，Minho嚇得趕緊從吊床上爬了起來，突如其來的反應卻讓他和Newt的頭撞在一起。

「瞎卡的！」Newt摀著頭，看了也摀著相同位置的Minho說道，「你是十歲小孩還會被噩夢嚇醒嗎？」

「我才不是做噩夢！我……」Minho沒有多想就反駁，但卻在想起夢境時又把下半句話吞回了肚子裡。

「那你是做什麼夢喊我的名字？」Newt靠近Minho的臉，瞇起眼睛問道，Minho往後退了一些，這樣的距離就像是夢境中的那樣，但他可以分辨夢境和現實。

「我……忘了。」他決定說謊，沒等到Newt回答，Minho跳下了吊床，頭也不回地往浴室的方向走去。

「忘了……嗎？」Newt看著Minho走遠的身影，他拉了拉白色帽T的衣領，遮蓋住肩膀上的紅色咬痕。

 

就像是戴上玫瑰色的眼鏡。看見玫瑰色的你。


End file.
